candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge
is the sequel of Candy Crush Saga. This game is also connect to Facebook; however, this game is unavailable in Facebook site and PC. You can only play this game via mobile devices. Lives Yes! This game solve the problem by not to have lives system! You can play with unlimited fail. Difficulty Every level, there is a color key on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. There are 9 different difficulty ratings. *Very easy is Cyan. *Easy is Teal. *Considerably easy is Blue. *Medium is Salmon. *Considerably hard is Purple. *Hard is Violet. *Very hard is Red. *Insanely hard is Black. *Impossibly hard is Maroon. Level Types There are five level types like original, but time is absent and Order Ingredients is replaced. There are 1,090 levels now in both Reality and Dreamworld version (Comment below to give me episode name.) In this game, Jelly is the hardest type in both Reality and Dreamworld. Most jelly levels are all hard. Candy order levels are average level type, there are some easy and hard levels. Ingredients type is the easy one. Hard ingredients levels are extremely rare. And the easiest type: Moves. There are no hard levels. Order ingredients is the another average type, but very rare and only available in Reality. Instead of Jelly, Ingredients is the most common in both Reality and Dreamworld. Most episodes have at least four ingredients levels. Cake Cabana, Blueberry Backyard, and Pudding Pier have most ingredients levels. With 10 each. Only Funny Factory, and Twilight Town have none of them. There are no episodes to contain one or two ingredients levels. In this game, we demolish all the problems found in the Dreamworld. *Moon Scale is dependent from the candy colors of required orders instead. Candy colors in the moon scale cannot be the colors as the order. Such as level with five colors and remove purple and requires red, blue, and orange. Colors on the moon must be green and yellow. It can only switch the side of the moon. *Cake Bomb explosion does not affect the moon. Note: Toffee Tornado is not exist in this game. No levels to have tornadoes at all. Reality Overall: There are 26 Moves Levels ( ), 224 Jelly Levels ( ), 275 Ingredients Levels ( ), 160 Candy Order Levels ( ), and 10 Order Ingredients Levels ( ). Dreamworld Same as the original game, Moon Scale and Odus can be annoying to win. But there are some major changes to make this world much easier: *Dreamworld levels are generally not so hard as Reality as in the original. *Bonbon Baths Return and Fanciful Fort Return are much easier than their counterparts. *Order colors are not allowed on the moon. *Cake bomb explosion does not affect the moon scale. *Some levels in Dreamworld has only four color candies instead of five! There are only three colors during Moon Struck. Overall: There are 10 Moves Levels ( ), 113 Jelly Levels ( ), 164 Ingredients Levels ( ), and 123 Candy Order Levels ( ).